Healing Hands
by Veil of Dreams
Summary: As Naruto awakens to the familiar sight of the Konoha hospital, he soon finds himself musing over Konoha's choice in medics.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic was inspired by some discussion in the Naruto/Hinata fanclub on the Narutofan forums, discussing whether or not Hinata should be a medic and the overabundance of female medics in general. After that, my mind went venturing in stranger directions, and... Well, you'll see.**

**This fic is set in some random time during part 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Naruto universe belongs to one Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not him, but I doubt he has anything against fanfiction.**

- - -

Rogue rays from the setting sun filter through the tree leaves just outside the window, heralding the evening. Bits of light play across Naruto's face as leaves shift in the wind, and the Kyuubi container slowly heeds the call of consciousness. _Where..._

Realization dawns on Naruto's face as his eyes take in the familiar sight of the ceiling in a Konoha hospital room. _That's right... Neji, Lee, Kakashi-sensei and I were ambushed, and I got knocked out. Did the others-_ Naruto is abruptly jarred from his thoughts as he hears a soft gasp at the side of the bed. "N-Naruto-kun, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Naruto's gaze shifts over to the form of the now standing Hyuuga Hinata and freezes there as he immediately notices something... different. Hinata's nurse uniform quickly explains why she is here, but Naruto finds himself more interested in the fact that the outfit, while not exactly form fitting, leaves a lot less to the imagination than Hinata's usual baggy coat.

Naruto mentally slaps himself and looks Hinata in the face, realizing he hasn't answered her question. "Oh... Yeah! I'm feeling great!" Naruto grins and flexes, his bravado coming around in full force. "It takes a lot more than this to keep the future Hokage down!"

If Hinata had noticed Naruto's stare, she didn't comment on it, though a considerable blush has appeared on her cheeks. "I know. Still, I... um... I have to double check your injuries before you can be released." Hinata fought to keep her blush from growing any deeper as she approaches Naruto and begins unwrapping the bandage around his forehead. She struggled hard not to think about how much she would be touching Naruto, and **especially** hard not to think about the bandages around his chest and abdomen.

Fortunately, Naruto himself provided a decent distraction. "Hey Hinata, you never told me you're a medic. When'd that happen?"

"It... Was a little over two years ago, I think. Tsunade-sama has been pursuing many policies designed to increase the number of medics in Konoha. Tsunade-sama's goal is to have at least one medic on each team." Hinata finishes undressing Naruto's wound, revealing a nearly invisible mark just above his right eyebrow. "This wound is almost completely healed."

"Really? I remember getting a huge gash there!" Naruto grins and lightly prods Hinata in the side with his elbow, eliciting a small "eep" and another blush from the shy girl. "You must be really great at this medic stuff, I can tell! It really suits you!"

Hinata smiles slightly at Naruto's compliment, but shakes her head. "Not... Not really. You heal amazingly fast, Naruto-kun. I barely had to do anything."

"Give yourself some more credit, Hinata. You've got a lot of talent." Naruto and Hinata turn their attention to the door as Sakura enters, also wearing a nurse's uniform. "But yeah, Naruto is too stubborn to stay injured for long. Not to mention too stupid to realize when he's gravely injured." Sakura smirks and crosses her arms, the twinkle in her eyes revealing her jab to be in good fun.

Naruto's grin widens as he scratches the back of his head. "Hey, it works, doesn't it?" Naruto blinks as his memory resurfaces, a sudden intensity overtaking his face. "Oh yeah! Sakura-chan, what happened to Kakashi-sensei and the others?!"

Sakura coughs slightly and points to the other bed in the room, where Kakashi is propped up against his pillow and reading from a conspicuous orange book. He gives a brief wave with his free hand, but does not stop reading. "Yo. Don't mind me."

Naruto chuckles at Kakashi being his usual perverted self before turning his attention back to Sakura. "Well, what about Neji and Lee, then?"

"They're resting a few rooms down the hall. They're worse off than you two, but nothing life-threatening. Lee broke a leg and Neji an arm, but there won't be any permanent damage." Sakura glances at Hinata, who is blushing madly as she removes the bandages on Naruto's chest. "Having a little trouble there, Hinata?" Sakura teases.

Hinata shakes her head frantically, unable to hide her obvious embarrassment. "N-no, I'm fine. I-I can handle this, really."

"Don't be mean, Sakura. You know Hinata's 'condition'." Ino struts in, giving Hinata a saucy wink. Somehow Hinata's blush becomes even deeper as she recognizes Ino's pet name for Hinata's feelings. "Anyway, we get off at the same time tonight, right Sakura? Let's grab some dinner."

Meanwhile, Naruto could not help but notice that he now has **three** particularly pretty nurses surrounding him (a fact Kakashi also noticed, as his one visible eye was not paying as much attention to his 'novel' as it could be). But even more than that, Naruto was beginning to recognize a pattern. Aside from that snake sucker Kabuto, every single medic Naruto could think of was a female. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you have to be girl to be a medic or something?"

Sakura blinks owlishly at the strange question. "Now that you mention it, most medics are female... But I think it has more to do with females usually having better chakra control than men. Exceptional chakra control is required to be a good medic."

Ino couldn't help but snicker. "That certainly hasn't stopped **him**, though. I can't believe Tsunade-sama actually approved him, even if he did plead her nonstop for a whole week."

Naruto arches an eyebrow. "Huh? Who're you talking about?"

"Hey, do you mind if I hide in here for a while?" Tenten became the fourth female standing over Naruto, and the only one wearing her usual outfit.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto questions, "Why aren't you wearing your medic outfit?"

Tenten furrows her brow at Naruto. "What're you talking about? I'm not a medic."

Naruto stares incredulously at the weapons master. "But Neji doesn't know any healing jutsus, and Lee can't use them. So if you're not a medic, then..."

- - -

The growing sound of thunderous footsteps in the outside hallway seemed more like a death knell to the invalid Hyuuga Neji. The prodigy's hope dies with the violent slam of the door opening, heralding **his** inevitable arrival. "MY BELOVED PUPILS! DOCTOR GAI-SENSEI IS HERE TO SAVE YOUR YOUNG LIVES!"

Rock Lee in the adjacent bed joins Gai in the infernal chorus without missing a beat. "**YES!**" Lee thrusts his arms skyward, wincing slightly as his leg cast jostles, but is undeterred. "PLEASE RESTORE MY FLICKERING FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH YOUR HEALING HANDS, DOCTOR GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji's stealthy retreat towards the sole window is expertly cut short by Gai's hand grabbing Neji's collar and pulling it back against his neck like a noose. "Now now, Neji, I am sure your passionate spirit wishes to return to Konoha's aid as soon as possible, but overexerting yourself might permanently cripple your exuberant body!"

Lee nods his assent as Gai hauls the helplessly flailing Neji back to his bed. "You should listen to Gai-sensei, my rival! You must have wisdom to temper your youthful spirit!"

Gai grins and shoots Lee a thumbs-up, the sunlight audibly pinging off his impeccable teeth. "Right you are, Lee! But since Neji is so eager, I should heal him first, eh?" Gai turns his attention back to Neji, who is curled into the fetal position and whimpering quietly. "Do not succumb to the pain, my pupil! Fear not, I am almost completely certain I can heal your arm fracture without overgrowing your bone through the muscle and skin this time! And if I fail, I'll break off the excess and keep trying until I get it right! **THAT'S A PROMISE!**"

Neji could do naught but cry silently and curse the fate that enjoyed torturing him so. "Damn you, damn both of you..."


End file.
